On the Wings of an Angel
by Mahara-Wild-Child
Summary: Jareth learns a few new things about Sarah through the eyes of her stepsister, Aurora. REPOST: Fixed for formating errors. Kinda dark. Rated for themes of self mutilation and suicide. One shot


REPOST: I had orginally posted this under a different name, so yes, that was me. However, my formatting was horrible (it was my first story). So, I have fixed it up and added a bit to it. It is a one shot, but I can be pursuaded to make a sequel. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Labryinth, movie or story or music.

On the Wings of an Angel

The smoke was so thick and black that Jareth could barely see three inches in front of his face. He felt as though his heart had made permanent residence in his throat. The hot flames flared up near him, nearly setting his white feather cloak on fire, as it had done to the home he was in. He had no time to worry about his clothes, he had to find Sarah!

Ever since Sarah (and how he both cursed and blessed that name) had defeated his labyrinth, he had kept watch over her. Every now and then, he gazed into one of his crystal balls and marveled at the beauty she was quickly becoming. Now, three years since he had challenged her for possession of her stepbrother Toby, he feared he might have lost her. Her home was on fire. She was no where in sight.

Jareth hurried from room to room, calling for her and straining his ears for an answer. It wasn't until he reached her bedroom did he discover where she was. There, out the window, he could see her sitting calming in an ambulance, wrapped in a blanket with an air mask over her face. He heaved a sigh of relief to know she was safe.

"Well done, Sarah," Jareth murmured as he turned to leave.

A low moan caught his attention. That and the firemen still frantically trying to enter the house. Jareth frowned. Had Sarah accidentally left Toby in the house? No, there was little Toby, now a cute toddler of four, huddled by Sarah. Jareth quickly ran to the next room to see who had been left.

To his surprise, he found the most recent residence of Sarah's home. Her stepsister, Aurora, lay huddled on the floor. Her bright pink dyed hair was matted with sweat and the metal brace she wore on her leg was partially melted from the heat. She held the right side of her face and rocked back and forth in pain, sobbing and moaning.

From his spying, Jareth knew that Aurora was about Sarah's age and had moved in with her biological mother after the death of her biological father. It was because of her that Sarah's family had planned on moving to a larger home, one with enough rooms for everyone. The fire, it would seem, just pushed the move up faster.

"Such a pity. I just can't leave you here, now can I?" Jareth said.

He bent down and picked the girl up. He noticed that the right side of her face was horribly burnt. The fire must have caught her by surprise. Poor little lamb. She might have been a beauty like his Sarah, but those burns will scar over, and leave her looking like a monster. Jareth felt a wave of pity for the girl. Maybe he should just turn her into a goblin to save her from her fate.

"Hey! Hey you!" Jareth looked up at the person yelling at him. It was one of the firemen. Jareth smiled. What perfect timing.

"Look, buddy, just come with us. We'll get you to safety." The fireman said. He didn't really know what he was seeing, just a strange tall man in white and feathers holding an injured girl. He could almost believe that he was seeing an angel.

Jareth walked over to the man and handed him Aurora. "She needs help. The smoke and fire have damaged her." Jareth said and promptly vanished back to the Underground.

The fireman blinked and stared for a minute before running out of the house. To this day, he still believes he saw an angel, for it looked (to him at least) neither wholly man nor woman, and it seemed to have wings. He would tell his wife, his kids and his friends of the story of meeting an angel in the fire. No one ever believed him, but he knew what he saw.

Jareth changed his clothes once he was back in the Underground and bathed the smell of smoke from his body. He knew Sarah hadn't called his name in the three years she had been home, but he was willing to bend the rules just this once. He had to know how she was doing, and what had caused the fire. Now, dressed in black tights, his best white shirt, black vest, and his favorite boots, he left for Aboveground once again.

This time, he was wise enough to appear next to Sarah. She was asleep in a hospital bed, being treated for smoke inhalation and was to be kept over night. Her father and stepmother had just left to visit Aurora, so they were alone. Alone, that is, except for little Toby, who was asleep on a chair in a corner.

Jareth smiled at the sleeping Toby. He always did like the boy. If Sarah had lost, Jareth might have raised Toby to be his heir. Toby did have his eyes, making the boy all the more precious to him.

Sarah stirred, bringing Jareth to her bedside. When she opened her eyes, she smiled sleepily at him. "Jareth? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Sarah," Jareth replied. "I saw the fire."

Sarah frowned. "Oh, the fire. Is Toby all right?"

"He is. He is asleep right now, next to you," Jareth said. "Your stepsister is down the hall. It seems she was caught in the thick of it."

"You're not going to take Toby again? I won't allow it." Sarah struggled to get up, fighting with the bed sheets in her weakened state. "You have no power over me."

Jareth smiled and pushed her gently back down. "Do not worry. Toby is safe. I merely came to see how you fared."

Sarah eyed him warily. "After everything that you did to me, you expect me to believe that?"

"I did nothing you did not ask of me first," Jareth replied. He could tell that Sarah was about to rehash that old argument, so he tactfully changed subjects.

"Sarah, how did the fire start?"

"I told her not to light those candles. I had just finished polishing the room and the polish is flammable. She lit the candles anyway and one fell over. The room was an inferno before I could blink. I grabbed Toby and ran." Sarah said. Her eyes fluttered as the medicine started to force her back to sleep.

"Who lit the candles?" Jareth asked.

"Aurora. She lit the candles and it caused the fire. She didn't listen to me." Sarah closed her eyes, her small bit of strength gone. As she fell asleep, she whispered, "It was all her fault."

(Seven years later)

The sky was too dark as the heavy rain fell. Bursts of lightning changed the night to day, but only for an instant, before leaving a bruise-purple after image in the sky. People hurried along the wet streets, brightly colored umbrellas protecting them and their nice clothes. They never noticed the lone figure that ran pell-mell down the street, soaked from the rain.

Her hair, dyed a bright blue and cut to only an inch, was plastered to her head. Some of the dye was starting to wash out, running down her face and stinging her eyes. The woman held a grocery bag to her chest, trying to bend over it as she ran to keep as much rain from pouring in as possible. It was a loosing battle. To make matters worse, a man in an expensive suit bumped in to her and knocked the bag from her hands. Bread, eggs, milk, and fruit spilled out across the sidewalk and were kicked by various people.

The man gave her a look that said she was to blame, and walked away. The woman tried to pick up what was still good. Tears, blue dye, and rain streaked her face. She felt as if she were in a nightmare.

Or, as her stepsister was fond of saying, a fairy tale. Only problem was, the underdog normally won in the end of fairy tales, and she could see no end in sight.

The woman finally reached her apartment to find a large yellow piece of paper tacked to her door. She had one month left and then they were making her move. They claimed to have not received her rent, but she knew they had. She had always paid them in cash, but she had neglected to get a receipt this time. Now, her mistake had cost her a place to live.

She knew she could get a lawyer, sue the landlords, but she also knew nothing would come of it but more fees. The landlord and his wife were good friends with her stepmother, and only let her stay here because of that. Her rent, she discovered, was slightly more then what the other tenants paid. And it wasn't even a good apartment!

Home sweet home was a rundown shamble. The paint was peeling from the walls, the water always had a slightly red tint to it, and she was lucky if the lights and heating worked. If anything broke, she had to fix it herself because her landlord never bothered and if she brought in outside help, she was yelled at. Even overpriced, this place was cheaper then most apartments and she learned to live with her neighbors fighting, the occasional gun fights, and the druggies everywhere.

She opened her door and fell to the floor, sobbing. Life was so unfair. She didn't know what she had done to deserve this, but it seemed as though the Powers That Be had conspired against her from the very beginning. She lost her job today. Budget cuts, they said. Couldn't be helped, they said. Her last bit of money had gone for her food, which was now being trampled on in the street below. She lost her home. If it weren't for the fact that she knew her family didn't like her very much, she'd try to move home again.

Looking up, she saw her answering machine was blinking. Hoping it was good luck, she hit the button. There were three messages.

"Aurora. It's Sarah. Just to let you know, I'll be out of town for the next month or so. Ted and I got married yesterday morning and we're on our way to England for our honeymoon. I was hoping you could feed the cat while I'm away. I think there's enough food. If not, you'll have to buy some. Just don't try to stay in my house. I want it clean, not a mess like the way you always leave it. Bye."

Aurora blinked, staring at the machine. She had no idea her stepsister had been engaged. The last time Sarah had talked to her was to tell her that the family wanted her to stay away from them last Christmas. Her stepfather, Sarah's biological father, was having some important clients over. They didn't want their pyromaniac daughter with her hideous scars and wildly dyed hair to disrupt the image of the perfect family. It would be hard to explain to the rich clients why no one ever talked about Aurora, and that could be embarrassing.

"Aurora! It's Mom. I can not believe you didn't come to your stepsister's wedding. How dare you do this to her? And after she had so nicely invited you and bought you a dress. Just what were you thinking! A lovely dress that cost her a lot of money and you just throw it all away, and for what? To hide away in that drug-infested building? (Mom sighed) Well, maybe it's for the best. Sarah's wedding pictures are going to be perfect and it would have been hard to explain who you are. No one even knows you exist and that's just fine. You never wanted to be part of this family anyway. Just be sure to send her a nice gift and congratulate her when she gets back from England. If you can manage that!"

Aurora sighed. Yep, that was her mother all right. Over the years, her mother and Sarah had become friends and allies against Aurora. Just like her mother to mention that Aurora would mess up Sarah's wedding pictures. If any of them lived a fairy tale, it was Sarah. She, the stepdaughter, had blossomed to become a beautiful and successful woman. She just married her prince charming. She even had the ugly stepsister. And, as in all fairy tales, Aurora, the ugly stepsister, had gotten the short end of the stick.

Her legs shaking, Aurora slid down the wall, causing a puddle by the phone. One hand slid into her pocket in a daze and she didn't know what she was doing until she felt a sting on her arm. A fresh cut now marred the line of perfect scars. She raised the blade again to add to the cut when the last message played.

"Aurora. It's Toby. How are you doing, sis? Listen, Mom and the wicked witch are going to call you, if they haven't all ready. I'm sorry. I wanted to warn you, but they have been watching me like a hawk. I'm talking on a pay phone now. I want to visit you, but you know Mom. I know you weren't told about the wedding. Sarah did make an invitation for you, but I saw her burn it. I'm so sorry they did this to you."

Aurora smiled. Her baby brother had always been there. He seemed to turn against Sarah after the fire and had stayed by her side. Toby was the one ray of sunlight in her life, and she had been cut off from him. She listened as he went on about school and what was going on back home. She missed him so much.

Aurora let her mind wander back to when she had first moved in with her mother and stepfamily. Her biological father, who had custody of her since the divorce, had died in a car accident. Her right leg had been badly twisted and she had to wear a brace for years after the accident. Her mother had tried to put her in Sarah's room, but Sarah complained.

"It's my room! My private room! Why should I give up my room for a stranger!" Sarah had yelled.

Her stepfather had just gotten a promotion and they could afford to move to a bigger house. The adults were out house-hunting the day the fire started. Aurora could never remember the exact way it started. Her memory said one thing, but Sarah said it was another way.

The only other witness, Toby, had only spoken about it once, but his memory was that of a child's and could have been false. Aurora had been blamed and sent to an asylum to be analyzed while her family moved into their new home. Her leg brace had melted against her skin and she now limped. The fire had burned her right side of her face, and she was still scarred.

The only good thing she remembers from the fire was the man who saved her. He was tall and slender. Long blond locks feathered around his face. He wore a white-feathered cloak, white shirt, and white tights. He even wore make-up. She had fondly thought of him, often, as the Angel of Rock and Roll.

He had picked her up and carried her to a fireman. She never knew who he was, but he was her knight in shining armor. Her secret. She never told anyone about him, except Toby.

Just before going to the asylum, she got two things from Sarah, the last gifts she would ever receive. A strange statue that resembled her knight, and a little red book. Sarah had explained that she no longer wanted them. It was the only nice thing Sarah had ever done for her.

Many times Aurora read the book and thought about what it said. It was about a young girl named Sarah, who fought a handsome and sinister goblin king to win back her baby brother. Aurora could see why Sarah liked it so much. She memorized the way the fictional Sarah got to the Labyrinth. If it were Aurora, she would have stayed there. It would have been better then the life she led.

With a sigh, Aurora shrugged her coat off and studied her arm. There was not a single place on it that was not marred by a scar. A few words showed up here and there, mostly "Failure" and "Loser". She had started cutting when she returned from the Asylum and nothing she did was right. She cut to punish herself for failing, to take the pain she felt on the inside show on the outside. No one, not even Toby knew of her dark secret, and she was ashamed by it. She wanted to stop, but it was the only thing that made her feel. The rest of the time, she was numb.

"Some day, I will be free," she murmured, holding the blade over her wrist. She never cut there, though. If she did, she felt like she would never stop. It was a fantasy of hers, to just watch her life flow away in a sea of crimson.

She started to cry, digging the blade deeper into her skin. She had lost everything! Nothing was left for her, why did she go on? She was alone in this world, with only Toby to care for her, and he was not even allowed near her. All she wanted was to get away from it all.

Her sobs faded as she realized what she had to do. Standing, she tidied up her meager apartment and changed her clothes. She put on her best dress and fixed her make up. She sat down and quickly wrote a letter and packed her things. It was sad, really, that her prized possessions fit in a single backpack.

Aurora picked up the statue of her knight and smiled. She placed it in the backpack and put the red book in as well. Everything that had meaning to her, pictures of better times and her diaries, they all went in the backpack.

She knew that if Toby ever came for her, he would take the backpack. She even put a note on it, declaring that it was for Toby to have in case someone else found it first. She knew she was making a selfish decision, but she had no other option. This was a world that wanted beauty and she was anything but. She went in to her kitchen and pulled a knife from her drawer, something sharper and bigger then the tiny blade she used to cut herself with. She almost wished she were there when the landlord found her dead body. She hoped that Toby understood why she had to do this. She would never find a new job. Her scars made people want to stay away from her and she had no formal college or the money to go back.

In a few weeks, she would have no place to live. She was all alone. Even Toby had friends and a life. He would learn to live without her. Her whole family would be pleased. They never wanted her anyway.

Aurora winced as the knife cut deeply in to her wrists and the dark ruby blood started to flow. It almost felt good, knowing that she would no longer be a burden on anyone. This was not as painful as she had always assumed it would be. As she started to feel light headed, she did one more thing.

"I wish the goblin king would take me away right now!" The darkness swept over her and she felt herself float away, dying on the ancient carpet of her apartment. The last thing she heard was the voice of her knight.

"Such a pity."

(The Underground)

In a fit of rage, Jareth threw the crystal ball across his throne room. Goblins scurried out of his way; wise to stay away from their king when he was angered. For seven long years, Jareth had waited for Sarah to call on him. He had watched as she left the hospital, moved to the new house, and lived her life. He had watched as she met Ted and fell in love. He had watched the wedding, and now he could watch no more. His Sarah, his perfect, beautiful, spirited Sarah, was lost to him. She found love with a mortal who, in Jareth's opinion, was too bulky and homely for his delicate Sarah.

Jareth paced the length of the room, trying to figure out what to do. He was powerless. Unless called, he could do nothing. He had only visited her once without her permission, and even then he had done nothing that she did not allow. He had waited in his dark castle for her. He had once entertained thoughts of revenge, but had decided he wanted only her. Her smile, her laugh, and her body. Now, he had none of that. He, Jareth, the Goblin King, had lost his love for all time.

He stopped pacing as the thought of when he lost Sarah entered his mind. It was after the fire. Granted, Sarah had retreated deeper in to her dreams and fantasies, but she had made a promise to herself to never call on him or anyone connected with his world again. She had cut herself off from him after the fire. Jareth hated that fire and all it stood for. He even found himself hating Aurora, Sarah's stepsister and the cause of the fire. If Jareth ever had the chance, he'd make Aurora pay dearly for taking his Sarah away from him.

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now!"

The words sliced through Jareth's being. It wasn't his normal summons. This did not sound like a child wishing a sibling away. This was laced with pain and anguish, said as a fading sigh that gave into the darkness. This was no child, but an adult. What adult would call for the Goblin King?

Jareth frowned. His brooding would have to wait. He had been called on and must answer.

Jareth found himself in a run down apartment. There was nothing to really make the place seem like a home. No pictures were present. The furniture was obviously only there because it was expected to be there. A puddle of water pooled around a small table that held a phone and answering machine.

Jareth sighed and looked for his new subject. To his surprise, he found her. Huddled on the floor in a pool of blood, was the object of his very hate. Was he not just wishing that he had a chance to make her pay for what she had done? The fates had been kind to him indeed.

"Such a pity," Jareth muttered.

He knelt by her and frowned. It would be no fun if she died now. He had no choice but to help her before he could destroy her. The irony didn't set well with him.

"Well then, Aurora. Looks like you'll get your wish, and then I'll get mine." Jareth said as he lifted her in his arms. He saw the scarring still on her face and wondered briefly why, with all the modern medicine that Aboveground had, why she didn't get that healed.

He took her back to his castle and bandaged her wrists, noting the strange scars that filled her arms. With care, he placed her on a bed in a spare room so she could rest.

Aurora looked the same now as she had when he had first laid eyes on her. Except for the color of the dye in her hair. She was still slender with pixie features and a slight frame. Though, he had to admit she looked malnourished. A part of Jareth had to admit she was pretty, but his heart belonged to Sarah.

"My King? What's that you got there?" Jareth turned to see the gnome, Hoggle, standing in the doorway. Ever since Sarah had stopped calling on him, Hoggle had been depressed. Jareth took pity on the gnome and offered him a job in the castle. After all, Hoggle had played his part in the game with Sarah, even though it wasn't the part Jareth had wanted him to play.

"This is Sarah's stepsister. The foolish girl wished herself away," Jareth said as he walked out of the room. "Far be it from me to disappoint a lady."

Hoggle didn't reply. He knew all about the fire and how Sarah stopped calling on her friends after it. He also learned from Jareth that Sarah had told him that Aurora had started the fire. No doubt that Jareth meant to have his revenge. For the girl's sake, Hoggle hoped that it was swift.

Hoggle was the only friend of Sarah's who remained in the castle, so he was the only one who knew the pain and madness that took the Goblin King. For day after Sarah had left, Jareth had stared at her image in his crystal balls. He told Hoggle that he knew that Sarah was still a child and he could wait until she matured to adulthood. Even when Sarah stopped calling on her friends and seemed to forget about the Underground, Jareth never forgot about her. It actually hurt Hoggle to watch his king obsess over Sarah, to stop living for the dream that she'd someday call on him.

The next day, Aurora woke up. She slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. This wasn't a hospital, nor was it her apartment. It was defiantly not the street. The bed was big and the satin sheets felt nice against her body. Everything was rich and far too nice for it to be any place she had ever known.

"Awake, are we?" Aurora turned to the person who had spoken. She felt her heart stop. There was her knight! He was dressed in gray tights, a white poet shirt, and black vest. His unruly hair fell in feather soft locks around a slender face. He was even more handsome then she had remembered. No doubt, in Aurora's mind, she had died and this was heaven.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked. She struggled to sit up, wincing in pain as she applied pressure to her wrists. She had almost forgotten what she had done to herself.

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King. Welcome to my world, Aurora."

Aurora smiled. "You mean like in that book? Don't I have to beat your labyrinth or something?"

"Only if you really want to. You are my prisoner." Jareth gave her his most chilling look. "Your very life is in my hands, and I mean to make you pay, Aurora."

"Make me pay? Whatever for?" Aurora demanded.

"Seven years ago, you started a fire that caused the woman I love to turn against me." Jareth hissed. "You are the reason why Sarah Williams is in the arms of another man and not mine. That fire ruined all my plans and you are to blame for it!"

Aurora sputtered as she tried to think of something to say. This was unexpected. Of all the things she had thought she'd hear from the man she had dreamed of nightly for seven long harsh years, the fact that he loved Sarah wasn't one of them! It was a savage blow not only to her pride, but also to her very soul.

"You blame me!" Aurora finally ground out. "You blame me! I had nothing to do with Sarah's decisions and I didn't even know she was engaged until after she was married! Do you think my life has been so easy that I've had nothing to do but plot against a man I never even really knew existed! I had nothing to do with this! How dare you blame me!"

Jareth laughed. "Let me guess. It's not fair?"

"Of course it's not fair! I don't care that you blame me for the fire. For all I know, I was responsible. But Sarah's life was not my doing! Blame her!"

"I blame you because she would have chosen me if you hadn't set that fire. Afterwards, she stopped believing in us. She turned away and ran into the arms of that mortal!" Jareth yelled.

By now, Aurora had worked herself up into a passionate frenzy. Never had she been so insulted. "You are an impossible man who can't see the truth!" she yelled. "I can't believe ever had a crush on you!"

Jareth sneered. "That is a mistake you can soon remedy when I throw you in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" With that, he stormed out of the room.

-------------------------------------

Aurora gritted her teeth. It had been three hours since Jareth had left her. She remembered from the book what the Bog of Eternal Stench was. It was no place she wanted to be.

She regretted her actions and wished with all her heart that she had a chance to say good bye to Toby. She could always hope that if she sent Jareth to get her backpack, Toby would be there. Jareth might listen to Toby, since it was clear he didn't listen to her. It was a long shot, but it was her only hope.

With a sigh, she tried to find a blade or something to take her pain away, to punish herself for what she had done to her lovely angel. When she couldn't find anything, she resorted to banging her wrists on the edge of the bed until the pain was too much and the blood seeped red on the bandages. It calmed her down and she could think again, let her plan on how to react when Jareth returned.

As she had predicted, Jareth came to her room again. No doubt, he had thought up some new crime she had committed and was here to accuse her of it. Instead of finding the spitting hellcat he had left, she presented to him her most meek and mild self.

"I know you hate me. And I know that my sins can never be forgiven." Aurora started, hoping to get on his good side. If he had one.

"Is there a point in all of this?" Jareth glared at her, not wanting anyone to know that her sudden acceptance of her fate made him feel uneasy.

"Yes. Back in my apartment, I left a backpack. Inside are some items dear to me. I didn't know I was going to live a while longer. I was hoping you'd find it in your heart to bring my backpack to Toby and let him know what happened to me," Aurora said.

Jareth nodded. "Only for Toby will I do this. I am rather fond the chap, having spent one night with him while Sarah ran my labyrinth."

Aurora smiled. "Thank you."

Jareth grumbled all the way back to her small apartment. He could not believe he was doing this. What possessed him to go back for her backpack? What did he care if she was happy! She ruined his life. She should suffer. And yet, as it was with Sarah, he could not deny her one small favor.

At Aurora's apartment, Jareth found the backpack and something else. Toby, now eleven years old, was waiting in the apartment.

"Hello Toby." Jareth said. The boy had grown into a fine young man with his Sarah's dark hair and soulful eyes. The boy was standing by the area of dried blood, not knowing what to think and looking so very lost.

"I remember you. You are the man in my dreams. The one Sarah doesn't want me to talk about." Toby said. "I thought you were made-up."

Jareth smiled. "Yes, that was a long time ago, Toby. Back when Sarah and I knew each other."

"Why don't you know each other now?" Toby asked. "Did she forget to invite you to her wedding, too?"

Jareth frowned. "No, Toby. We lost contact seven years ago. She never thinks of me anymore. I, however, have never forgotten her."

Toby shrugged, not wanting to get in the dealings of his stepsister and her admirers. "Why are you here? Are you a friend of Aurora's? Where is she? Why is there blood on her carpet?"

"All in good time, my dear Toby. I'm only picking up her backpack, because I'm a nice guy. Aurora asked me to find it and give it to you." Jareth said.

"So, you are Aurora's friend," Toby asked, hope lighting his face.

"Quite the opposite, really. I can't stand her."

Now it was Toby's turn to frown. "Why do you hate her? Aurora isn't a bad girl. She's really nice."

"She ruined my life. She set the fire seven years ago, which made Sarah turn from me." Jareth explained. Really, he hated having to explain why he hated Aurora. The excuse was starting to sound childish in his own ears.

"That's a lie!" Toby yelled, moving towards Jareth. His hands curled into fists as he glared up at the Goblin King. "I'm sick of every one saying that! Aurora didn't do it!"

"What do you mean?" Toby pulled a small book from behind his back. "Here. Read this. It's from after the fire. Before everyone told Aurora she was to blame. This is what really happened. I was there, I saw it all."

Jareth took the book and opened it. It was a diary. Aurora's diary, to be exact. It ended a few days after the fire, when she was sent to the asylum. Jareth read it, his frown deepening.

_Dear Diary, I am in so much pain right now, I can't believe I'm writing. There was a fire the other day. The doctors say I'm lucky to be alive. It was so horrible. My face has been burned, and will be forever scarred. I remember only bits and pieces of the fire, my dear diary. Something about candles and furniture polish. There is a very strong memory of a man, dressed in white, pulling me from the smoke._

_Dear Diary, I found out what Sarah told them. She told them I had lit the candles. That's silly, isn't it? Why would I light candles on freshly polished furniture? I'm far more careful then that. What if I'm wrong, diary and I did this. I did hit my head pretty hard. Is there something wrong with me? Is the fact I started the fire the reason why I don't see my knight anymore? I wish he were here now. I could use a friend. My mind is muddled by the medicines and my memory isn't clear._

_Dear Diary, I am being sent to the asylum. I've faced facts. If I am to blame or not, the memory isn't clear. Sarah is always right. I must have set the fire. Toby isn't saying anything. He must be ashamed of me. I'm ashamed of me_

Toby looked over at Jareth. "Do you understand now? Aurora didn't start the fire. She made herself believe she did. She's been paying the price for a crime she didn't commit for years now."

"All her dairy says is that she doesn't remember what happened. Why would Sarah lie about the fire?" Jareth asked.

"Sarah's always lived in a fantasy world. She didn't want to believe that she, the heroine, would do something like set fire to her house and leave her sister to die. She convinced herself that it was Aurora and became a princess in her own story." Toby explained. "I may be a kid, but even I can understand that."

Jareth nodded. That did sound like his Sarah. Her imagination and dreams were one of the things he had admired about her. Did she live so much in her dreams that she couldn't see reality?

"Please, Mister. Give Aurora another chance. She needs a friend. She's never had one." Toby pleaded.

Jareth turned to Toby. "Tell me, what did you see that day. What really happened?" Toby looked down. "They had a fight. Sarah was playing at being Cinderella and had gone behind Aurora's back and redid her housework."

_"Don't you see how much work I do! You do nothing all day and I must slave away!" Sarah yelled, brandishing a wood polish bottle. Little drops of oil sprinkled out, landing on Aurora's face. _

_"What do you mean you do all the work! I just polished in here. There was no reason why you would have to do that again." Aurora cried. She tried to wipe away the polish from the right side of her face. _

_"You didn't polish in here! It was a mess. And if your mother came home, I would have been punished! She's nothing more then a wicked stepmother!" Sarah hollered. _

_Neither of them saw a frightened Toby in the corner. He hated it when they fought. For a while, Sarah had been nice to him. She had read him stories and gave him her toys to play with. Then Aurora moved in, and Sarah acted mean again. It wasn't Aurora's fault, but Sarah made it seem that way. Toby just couldn't understand his two sisters sometimes. _

_That was when it happened. Sarah had lit Aurora's favorite candle earlier, setting it on the slippery furniture. As they fought, they got physical and Sarah had pushed Aurora back. Aurora's hand knocked the candle over and the flame ignited on the oil. As she tried to get up, she fell again, hitting her head on the corner of the table. She didn't get up again. _

_"Come on Toby. We have to leave." Sarah said, grabbing Toby and running from the inferno._

"And that's what happened." Toby finished, toying with his shirt.

Jareth said nothing. It appeared as though he had a lot to think about. On one hand, he wanted to believe Sarah, who he loved with all his heart. On the other, he couldn't deny the evidence that was now stacking against her. His beautiful Sarah was lost to him, but was she ever his?

"Toby, did Sarah ever talk of a place called Underground?" Jareth asked, his heart in his throat. Toby looked up.

"Not really. She did for a while, but seemed to dismiss after Aurora moved in. I think it was because Aurora liked the story too, and Sarah didn't want to share. She even gave Aurora the book and her Goblin King statue before Aurora was sent to the asylum. After that, Sarah said she felt free and never talked about it again."

Jareth nodded. He had truly lost her the day of the fire. "Thank you Toby."

"Hey, Mister? Where is Aurora anyway?" Toby asked.

"She's with me, at my home." Jareth said. "Don't worry, Toby. I'll take good care of her, and I won't hurt her."

If Toby had been any other boy, he would have wondered where this strange man lived or why his sister was with him. He might even have demanded that he see his sister. Instead, Toby was a boy who grew up with fairy tales and dreams. In his dreams, this man was a kind figure who played with him as a child. He remembered seeing him visit Sarah after the fire, and knew he wasn't a bad guy. If his sister was with this man, and he said he would take good care of her and not hurt her, then Toby believed him.

"Give her a chance. I told you, Aurora needs a friend." Toby said.

Jareth nodded and handed the backpack to Toby. "Here, she said she wanted you to have this. She isn't feeling very well at the moment. She'll call you when she can, I promise."

"Thanks again," Toby said, hugging the backpack to his chest. "Say, what's your name? I can't remember it."

"Jareth. My name is Jareth." And with that he left. He reappeared in his castle and stopped at the sight now before him. The Great Hall was being decorated. How could he have forgotten? The Underground Ball was approaching, and he was the host this year. He had missed the last ball ten years ago due to entertaining Sarah. His guests would arrive in a few days.

Jareth frowned. He was not a huge fan of balls. The royalty of the neighboring kingdoms were spoiled brats, in his opinion. They thought themselves above him because he was the king of goblins, the lowest of creatures. Already, Jareth was forming a headache.

He stalked out of the room and went to Aurora's chamber. He would have to figure out what to do with her while the ball was going on. Should he just throw her in the dungeons or let her come to the ball?

"You're back." Aurora said as Jareth entered her room.

Jareth nodded, rubbing his temples as he thought about the ball and what Toby had told him. For the first time, he looked at Aurora, not as the girl who he believed to have destroyed his Sarah, but as a woman. True, the scars from the fire marred her face, but those could be healed. Her hazel eyes showed only kindness and acceptance. Her hair was now blue and blond streaked, and he knew that soon it would be just blond.

"I saw Toby when I was at your apartment." Jareth said.

Aurora smiled. "You did? How is he doing?"

"He is well. The little chap misses you." Jareth said. "He also told me something interesting. He said you didn't start the fire."

"I know. He said that to me once, but he was just a little kid. Everyone knows I was the one responsible for the fire." Aurora said.

Jareth tilted his head as he listened to her tone. Why hadn't he noticed that before? Whenever she spoke of the fire or of Sarah, she got this defeated note in her voice. It clearly said, 'no matter how much I fight, I'll lose.'

"I also promised Toby to give you another chance." Jareth said. "Just one. There is a ball coming up in a few days. I am to host it. Would you like to be a guest?"

Aurora looked at him. This was a gift way beyond any she believed that she deserved. Was there a catch to this? Not only was he going to give her a second chance, but also she got to go to a ball.

"I'd love to go." Aurora said.

Jareth nodded and left. He had a lot to think about. He had pulled a few of Aurora's diaries from her backpack before handing it over to Toby. Normally he wouldn't do something so sneaky and underhanded as read another's private thoughts, but if Aurora never really remembered what had happened, maybe her diaries would tell him the truth.

_Dear Diary, the doctors say I'm getting better. I have finally admitted that I set the fire. Mom and Sarah are pleased with my progress. Mom was angry that I had done such a thing, but my evil act seems to have brought her and Sarah closer together. So, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all. They won't let me talk to Toby, though. Mom doesn't want him being around me since I might be a bad influence. Hopefully, I'll get to go home soon"_

_Dear Diary, today was my first day back at school. Life at home is hard. Mom doesn't speak to me anymore. She only looks at my scars and turns away. She's been crying a lot more lately. Sarah has told everyone at the school where I was and why. I have no friends._

Jareth stared at the pages as the familiar theme grew. From school to college to living on her own, Aurora told how she was mistreated. Never did he find the phrase, "It's not fair," in her diary. The most common phrase he did find was, "Maybe it was my fault," or "Maybe I deserved it."

She never criticized Sarah or her mother for shunning her, instead she accepted it. No wonder Aurora was ready to kill herself. To her family, she was already dead.

One particular entry caught his eye, somewhere near the end of her high school life. His blood ran cold as he read her words, hating himself for the part he felt like he played.

_Dear Diary, today is Christmas. Today is supposed to be a happy day, but it's not. Mom says I ruined Christmas for her. I didn't mean to. I was only trying to help cook dinner, but the sweet potatoes somehow caught on fire. I am now grounded for the rest of vacation, not that it matters. I have no one to see anyway._

_But, oh, dear diary, something did happen. I was holding the statue of my knight, crying when it happened. The sharp point of his crown cut my hand. The pain shocked me back to myself. I never thought anything would ever help me like that. Just to see if I was right, I used that small piece of metal to cut myself again. I felt free! All my hurt was just bleeding out of me. Thank you, my knight, for helping me once again._

Jareth heaved a huge sigh and sank lower on his throne, his thoughts on what he had learned. How could he have been so wrong about Sarah? When he first spied Sarah, she had fascinated him. He had placed the red leather-bond book about the Labyrinth in her path in hopes she would call on him. He had watched her play act from the book. Each time he laid eyes on her, he felt his love grow. When Sarah did call on him, he was all too happy to make her wishes come true. Even though he was a villain in her mind, he did all he could to please her. He could never turn little Toby in to a goblin. He knew that would hurt Sarah. He made her believe that he would, because that was what was expected.

Then she defeated him and rejected him.

Jareth never stopped loving her. Instead, he watched her from afar. He gazed through her window as she celebrated her victory. He would watch her through his crystals as she grew older. He couldn't wait for the day when, as a grown woman that he could claim, she called his name again.

Then the fire.

Jareth's love for Sarah had compelled him to run into the burning building and rescue her.

Granted, he saved Aurora, but it was the main principle behind the act. He watched over her as she recovered in the hospital and lived her life. To him, Sarah grew more beautiful by the day. Now, she was lost to him forever. The only woman he wanted for his queen had chosen a mortal man and rejected all he stood for.

Deep in Jareth's mind, he knew Sarah would always be his first love. Never had he met another woman of such fire and imagination. But, she was mortal. She chose another life then that which he could give her. Jareth would always love Sarah, he knew that, but he also knew that he had to move on.

If this mortal was what Sarah truly wanted and he made her happy, who was he to destroy that happiness? If he killed the mortal and took Sarah by force, then he only got her hatred. If he broke his own rules and tried to woo Sarah without her calling him, then he only looked pathetic and he could not bear the thought of her telling him that she wanted this mortal to his face.

No, better to let her live her life and he could live his. Indeed, there was the ball coming up. Perhaps Jareth could find a new love among the courtiers. Maybe they aren't all the spoiled snobs he had always thought them to be. Just maybe, but that was all he had for now.

------------------------------------------------

Aurora could hear the sounds of laughter and music from the Great Hall as it gently wafted through her window. She was very nervous about going downstairs and seeing all the people there. Jareth had said that it would normally be a masquerade, but he was tired of the same thing. Instead, there would be no masks. That meant that everyone would see Aurora's scars.

"Here now, little missy. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Aurora turned to see the dwarf, Hoggle, standing in the doorway. Ever since she arrived, Jareth had Hoggle bring her her meals. Aurora had learned that Hoggle was one of Sarah's friends, and he too thought she was to blame for Sarah's sudden change of heart. Then, after Jareth returned from giving her backpack to Toby, Hoggle seemed ready to give her a chance. He wasn't really friendly with her, but at least he stopped dropping hints as to how she compared to the great Sarah.

"I'm nervous. I don't know if I can do this." Aurora admitted.

Hoggle grunted. "Then don't do it. Back out. Say you won't come down. His Majesty won't mind."

"I can't do that. Jareth already was nice enough to get me a dress." Aurora said.

"Do what you like. It's not my problem." Hoggle said. "If you were Sarah, she'd have the dress on and be ready to show His Majesty what for. She was not one to back down from a challenge, no sir."

Aurora sighed. Just when she thought he'd stop, Hoggle had to remind her that everyone loved Sarah. She was nothing more then an ugly, inferior shadow when placed next to the glittering goddess that everyone thought Sarah to be. Her hands itched to find a blade when she thought of how wonderful her stepsister was. But, Jareth had made sure there was nothing she could use to hurt herself in her room. She knew that he had seen her scars, and it seemed odd to her that he now suddenly cared about her hurting herself.

Aurora took a deep breath and looked at the dress. Well, if Sarah could do this, then so could she. She was not going to sit up here feeling sorry for herself. Maybe, she could find someone who will give her a new place to live. Someone who isn't smitten by Sarah and would give her an honest chance.

A few minutes later, Aurora looked at her reflection. She had to admit she looked nice. The dress was spun from golden thread, and it highlighted her features nicely. The long sleeves hid her ruined arms. Her hair, now fully blond with the blue completely washed out, was arranged nicely with two golden clips. There wasn't much that could be done with her hair since it was so short.

For a minute, Aurora saw herself as a beautiful princess. For one brief moment, she believed that she could break the spell that Sarah had over everyone. Then she looked into her own face and saw the scars, and the illusion was broken.

A knock at her door aroused her from her self-pity. She looked up in time to see Jareth walk in. He was dressed in black leather tight pants, a silvery poet's shirt, a black vest, and his best boots. On his hands were soft, black leather gloves. He looked very handsome, taking her breath away.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked.

Aurora nodded. She might as well get this over with.

Jareth escorted her personally to the Great Hall. He knew the ball was in full swing, and he was about to make his grand entrance. He also figured that poor Aurora would back out if he didn't bring her there himself. He had already heard Hoggle saying that Aurora was scared.

He glanced at her as they walked. She was breath taking. The gown made her radiate with a warm glow. He could see how scared she was by the look in her eyes and the fact that she clung to him like a lifeline. Yet, to face all these people, knowing how others have treated her due to her scars alone spoke of her bravery.

Bravery. That was something that Jareth had admired about Sarah. She was brave. She very rarely showed her fear to him, always ready to meet his next challenge. He admired that in her very much, loved her for it, in fact.

However, a woman with the bravery he saw in Sarah wouldn't lie about how the fire was started and then stay hidden behind that lie. A woman with that kind of bravery wouldn't need to keep a wall of fantasy between herself and reality, shaping her life to fit a fairy tale. Did Sarah really have that kind of bravery, or was she only playing another of her stories?

Jareth frowned slightly. Everything he had admired about Sarah's character, he was starting to doubt. Her bravery seemed false when he thought of her actions outside the Labyrinth.

What about loyalty? Sarah didn't seem loyal to her friends, whom she chose to forget. What kind of loyalty is it to only be there when it's convenient to be? He knew Hoggle had tried to get Sarah's attention after the fire, but she had ignored him. Jareth, at first, assumed it was because the fire had affected her so, but what if it was because she didn't want to think of the Labyrinth as real anymore? She had won the game, she had lived her story, and now she wanted another adventure. Was that it?

What about her imagination? Jareth had loved her imagination and her dreams. Now he was finding out that she used them as a crutch when the real world dealt her a hand she didn't like. When she found out she was getting a stepsister, she immediately created an evil stepsister who would want nothing more then to ruin her life. Though Aurora did nothing to bring this belief on, Jareth had read the evidence as to Sarah's treatment. Anything to make her fairy tale reality true.

"Is something wrong?" Aurora's voice broke in to Jareth's musings.

Jareth looked down at her and smiled. "No. I was just thinking."

"I can tell. You get a little wrinkle between your eyes when you're thinking about something unpleasant." Aurora said. "What has you so worried?"

"Just realizing something I never thought of before," was his reply.

Bravery, loyalty, and imagination. Aurora had these qualities. She had braved to come in to the lion's den, where the other courtiers might treat her badly for her scars. She was loyal to a family that didn't care for her. She believed their lies and lived her life paying for imaginary crimes. She had imagination. The later parts of her diaries all show the dreams she had, of a world that would accept her. She was everything he saw in Sarah. The only quality she lacked was beauty.

No, he was wrong. She was beautiful, once he looked past the scars. Her smile warmed his body and he found he valued her friendship. They could talk for hours, when his busy schedule permitted it. He liked her company and wanted to learn more about her. If he could find a way, he'd heal her scars as a favor from a friend.

Slowly, they entered the Great Hall. All eyes turned to stare at their entrance. Jareth felt Aurora clutch his arm more firmly. He knew she was scared. Indeed, the other courtiers must have looked frightening in their costumes and makeup.

"Ah, Jareth. So good of you to join us at last," one male said. "I had thought you had gotten lost in your own castle." At this, a few twitters could be heard.

Jareth gritted his teeth. He hated it when they picked fun of his small kingdom. There was nothing wrong with being the king of goblins. His kingdom, though smaller then theirs, was just as lovely.

"Jareth, who is your charming guest," a woman asked, latching herself on to his free arm. "Is this the Sarah I've heard so much about. She is a beauty." Loud laughter could be heard, rippling like a wave among the guests.

Aurora blushed and looked down. She knew she should have expected this, but it still hurt.

"No, my dear countess, this is Aurora. She is Sarah's stepsister and my esteemed guest." Jareth droned, pulling his arm free of the countess and walked away. Aurora hurried after him.

"I'm sorry about that, Aurora." Jareth whispered when they were well away from the group. "I have always hated these balls. It is a time for the other kingdoms to preen themselves before their peers, and my kingdom is a joke they love telling."

"I think you're much better then any of them." Aurora said.

"Come now, Jareth. We're not all that bad." They turned to find a young man standing behind them. He was dressed in a long red robe; his black hair tied back to show off his green eyes. He smiled pleasantly and bowed.

"Aurora, may I present Daniel, King of the Northern Kingdom and ruler of the Salamanders and Fire Bogs. Daniel, this is Aurora." Jareth said. "And you are right, Daniel, you are the only one who's been civil to me at these functions."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." Aurora said, dipping in a small curtsy.

"Call me Daniel. Any friend of Jareth's is a friend of mine. Our families go way back, and we're almost cousins." Daniel said.

"How do you like my kingdom, Daniel. It's changed a bit since the last time you were here." Jareth said.

"Yes, it has. Not bad." Daniel replied. "You missed the last ball, you know."

Jareth nodded. "I had other things to do."

"Ah, yes. That was when that Sarah girl defeated you. I do remember something about that, a young chit of a girl beating you at your own game?" Daniel smiled. "So, you're moving from her to her stepsister now? Keeping it all in the family?"

"Actually, she wished herself away and I thought this was better then sticking her in a dungeon," Jareth snapped.

Daniel laughed. "Well, if you will excuse me, there are some ladies who I promised to dance with. You might want to take a turn or two on the floor this year Jareth. Give the gossips something this year besides the usual."

Jareth frowned. Though he and Daniel got along, he had almost forgotten the man's love for a good gossip. He wondered how long it would take the gossips to plan his wedding and name his kids? An hour from when he walked in, or would they wait until after the ball?

"Aurora, do you dance?" Jareth asked. He was not going to let this ruin his evening. Though Daniel was the only one who would be civil to him, the man was not his ally.

"A little." Aurora said. "I never really danced, that was something Sarah learned. I used to have Toby watch her and he taught me."

Jareth led her on to the dance floor and they slowly started to sway in time with the music. Laughter and the constant chatter of the courtiers were soon drowned out. Jareth could tell by the look on Aurora's face that something was bothering her. Something beyond being stuck in her own worst nightmare.

In the back of his mind, Jareth remembered the one time he danced with Sarah. She had been so lovely in her white gown. He couldn't believe how well she fit in his arms. It was a dream come true for (he had believed) both of them. If it weren't for that blasted clock, he would have kissed her.

But no, she heard the chimes and remembered Toby, breaking free of his ballroom bubble. He had often wondered if she dreamed of that dance, and how it would have gone if she hadn't run away at that moment. He knew he dreamed of it often enough.

"You're doing it again."

Jareth blinked as Aurora's voice filtered into his thoughts. "Doing what?"

"You're thinking of her again." Aurora accused.

"I'm sorry, Aurora. I didn't mean to." Jareth said, not knowing why he was apologizing, just knowing he should.

Aurora sighed. "It's all right. I know you love her, and will probably always love her. I'm the one who should be sorry. Can't we be at least friends?"

Aurora watched him. She felt her heart breaking. All her life, she had wanted only him. He was her dream that she wrapped around herself when the world threatened to beat her down. He was her angel that uplifted her spirits. It was to him that she cried to each time she cut herself, him to whom she dreamed of when she sat in her lonely existence, rocking herself in a corner. It didn't surprise her that her only paradise wanted Sarah.

Sarah! Perfect Sarah!

Sarah had it all. She had a great job, a husband, and the love of her family. Why must Aurora always be last when it came to Sarah? Aurora wondered if maybe she could find refuge in another kingdom, where she wouldn't have to see Jareth pining after Sarah. Where her heart wouldn't break every time she saw him remembering her perfect stepsister. Maybe she could talk to Daniel about staying with him?

Jareth watched these emotions move across Aurora's face. He hadn't even realized that they had stopped dancing and were standing still in the middle of the dance floor. He also didn't hear the gossips whisper about the lowly goblin king and his scarred woman. Instead, his whole being was focused on Aurora. She was right. He would always love Sarah, but he had to let go.

Slowly, Jareth brought one of Aurora's hands to his lips and placed a single kiss there. Looking deep in her eyes, he whispered, "Yes, we can be friends."


End file.
